Individuals are concerned about privacy today and do not desire their personal information or identifying information to be shared without their permission. Businesses and other entities, however, often desire feedback from institutions on the results associated with actions taken by the business or entity. For example, a business is often interested in the characteristics of individuals responding to an advertisement.
Institutions would like to provide this information to the business but also retain the privacy of their customers or clients. Previously, institutions may have been able to provide semi-anonymous data by building multiple models at different scales but this approach is labor and data intensive, requires frequent updating and management, and can be overcome by an iterative approach that identifies personally-identifiable information.
Thus, there is a need for a system to provide anonymous data in response to a request for information.